Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to recombinant production of steviol glycosides and steviol glycoside precursors in recombinant hosts. In particular, this disclosure relates to production of steviol glycosides comprising steviol-13-O-glucoside (13-SMG), steviol-1,2-bioside, steviol-1,3-bioside, steviol-19-O-glucoside (19-SMG), stevioside, 1,3-stevioside, rubusoside, Rebaudioside A (RebA), Rebaudioside B (RebB), Rebaudioside C (RebC), Rebaudioside D (RebD), Rebaudioside E (RebE), Rebaudioside F (RebF), Rebaudioside M (RebM), Rebaudioside Q (RebQ), Rebaudioside I (RebI), dulcoside A, or isomers thereof in recombinant hosts.
Description of Related Art
Sweeteners are well known as ingredients used most commonly in the food, beverage, or confectionary industries. The sweetener can either be incorporated into a final food product during production or for stand-alone use, when appropriately diluted, as a tabletop sweetener or an at-home replacement for sugars in baking. Sweeteners include natural sweeteners such as sucrose, high fructose corn syrup, molasses, maple syrup, and honey and artificial sweeteners such as aspartame, saccharine, and sucralose. Stevia extract is a natural sweetener that can be isolated and extracted from a perennial shrub, Stevia rebaudiana. Stevia is commonly grown in South America and Asia for commercial production of stevia extract. Stevia extract, purified to various degrees, is used commercially as a high intensity sweetener in foods and in blends or alone as a tabletop sweetener.
Chemical structures for several steviol glycosides are shown in FIG. 1, including the diterpene steviol and various steviol glycosides. Extracts of the Stevia plant generally comprise steviol glycosides that contribute to the sweet flavor, although the amount of each steviol glycoside often varies, inter alia, among different production batches.
As recovery and purification of steviol glycosides from the Stevia plant have proven to be labor intensive and inefficient, there remains a need for a recombinant production system that can accumulate high yields of desired steviol glycosides, such as RebD and RebM. There also remains a need for improved production of steviol glycosides in recombinant hosts for commercial uses.